narutofantasyworldrecreatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Aizome Sōsuke Kurama
| image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = Battle = |-| Casual = |-| Jōnin Medical = | float = | ref = }} is a sannin-level shinobi from Otogakure who hails from the Kurama clan. Aizome is known for his vast skills and knowledge. He is the head of the Oto Research & Development Team. From genin to his current rank, he has been partnered with Kyōshin Aburame. Background During the first war, he was a six year old boy that had a fascination in medical arts, he was a highly gifted child in the arts of medical style and he was, out of his class, the only one to perform high level genjutsu at such a young age. Before the beginning of the Second Shinobi World War, Aizome came across the Ryūchi Cave, and mastered the Perfect Snake Sage Mode after first proving his worthiness. Once the Second Shinobi World War had began, Aizome was 15 years of age. Aizome, Kyōshin, and his team was sent off to lead the revenge assault on the Nadeshiko Village. A few days had passed and Aizome's, and Kyōshin's, team had succeeded in destroying the Nadashiko Village and using it as a base to lead more attacks on Kirigakure. Eventually, Aizome was ordered back into the main battle, but on his way back to the main battlefield he would find a shocking sight that would surprise even him. He had found his parents team dead, it seemed as though they were killed while they were resting. Azome's parents were found in the team leaders tent, laying face first in a puddle of their own blood. A few years later, the war finally ended but the sight of his parents dead remain scared in his mind. This caused Aizome to lose his sanity and give up on his life, but something took control over his body, it was a different personality, this personality, this new Aizome, lead the Oto Research & Development into a darker path. After a very long search to find information on Jeiāru Hyūga, he eventually succeeded in that he found information, and DNA, of Jeiāru Hyūga. Aizome started to try and mimic Jeiāru's famed Blade of Coyotes Weapon, that had the ability to shape into duel gun-like weapons, that fired chakra blast. After many failed attempts to make such a weapon, he eventually created two unique items, one being Denryōku Kyūtai which increases the masters power greatly, the other being Mirāiryūjon which has the power to cast genjutsu on inhuman levels. Thanks to the power of Denryōku Kyūtai, Aizome started to experiment on human bodies to learn how to create a perfect warrior for Otogakure. Aizome called it the Hollow Research, which was to create a cursed seal that grants the user unimaginable power. Throughout the Third Shinobi World War, Aizome barely did anything, he did, however, a few missions not related to the war, due to the Otokage wanting him to finish his research more so than defend the village. Aizome was made Sannin sometime when the Shodai Otokage was alive, and before his death, was made a part of the Oto Council. Personality As a child Aizome was a calm and gentle fellow, he was protective over his friends, it was said that Aizome would die for the protection of his comrades, but after the death of his parents, he started to loose his mind, getting lost in the lust for power, he started to corrupt into the Aizome that is now. Aizome initially appeared to be a very kind, and soft hearted. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for his underlings, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns in his twisted game of chess. In his own words, Aizome claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics as he views them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Unlike most of the others who surround him, Aizome lacks genuine compassion and honor. Appearance While in his Gentle Persona or known as Casual Look, he appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses. He wore the medical standard Shihakusho uniform with a large haori. But while he in his normal appearance, he has his hair swept back, with a strand hanging in his face, he has menacing eyes and he wear's his Medical Master coat over his white Shihakusho. Abilities Genjutsu Kenjutsu Taijutsu Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Senjutsu Intelligence Stats TBA Part III Chapter 1 Quotes * "Allow me to be careless, as I don't have the need not to be. I can feel the strength of the Denryōku Kyūtai in my body. My strength exceeds my older self. I'm now invincible so I don't have the need to fear you." * (To Kyōshin) → "Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. We have no use for it." * (To Kyōshin) → "Reason exists for those who cannot go on living without clinging to it. Now let's go..." Trivia * This character is owned by LockHeart, thus meaning that he is free to change anything on this page in the Sidebar, and in his Background, Appearance, and Personality. On rare occasions, he is allowed to change anything below that, as well. Any changes done by IPs (Wiki users with no names, it shows only the IP of the editor) will be changed back to the last wiki-user edit. * The names and actually comes from the Bleach character, and main antagonist, Aizen Sōsuke * Aizome is heavily based off Aizen Sōsuke. ** Aizome shares a birthday with Aizen Sōsuke. Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Blood type (B) Category:Characters Alive Category:Gemini Category:Male Category:Medical Category:Ninja Category:Otogakure Category:Oto Research & Development Category:Part 3 Category:Sannin Category:LockHeart